1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy type reel seat which has frusto-conical shaped sleeves for fixing reel legs.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the heavy type reel seat which has frusto-conical shaped sleeves disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,141.
Such heavy type, the thickness of upper part of a hood member, is extremely thinner than that of the rest thereof. For that reason, actual strength of the hood member is considerably weak, then it may break to fail to tightly hold the reel leg in spite of heavy duty design. In addition, due to the fact that each of the fixing sleeve is of a frusto-conical shape, its bottom face extends considerably from the tubular body, thus posing a handling problem.